Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. Extra: Solo se tomaran en cuenta tanto las propuestas, las opiniones, como los votos de aquellos que lleven un mes en la wiki y tengan 25 ediciones como mínimo. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. Sugerencias Una victima más de ellas. En este caso le puso esmero, aun asi, no cuenta con la calidad esperada.-- : ¿Otra mas?.-- . 00:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : tratar de mejorarla, ya veremos que tal queda (denme una semana).-- 07:21 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : no he tenido tiempo para pensar en algo bueno para arreglarla, sin embargo lo haré, asi que pido mas tiempo, otros 15 días.-- 02:13 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Demon dark fire darkness Todo pasa muy rápido, no se explican las cosas, la redacción no es buena y, aunque la ortografía no cuenta a la hora de nominar una creep, quiero decir que tampoco es muy buena. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:33 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- : En realidad, la mala ortografía si cuenta a la hora de nominar una creepypasta, puesto que influye en la calidad.-- : Unos cuantos arreglos y al menos será decente :v . 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 15:59 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : . : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) ¿Porque no vienes a mi casa? Pésimo, mala redacción. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:51 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala redaccion, gramatica, idea mal aplicada, una basofia.-- Batthan es muy corto y deja la idea en el aire- Anonimo0011 : No llega a desarrollar la historia, no deja una idea clara, basura.-- El Ascensión Pesima escritura, mala ortografia, uso excesivo de signos de puntuacion (- , .), y para rematar, la redaccion pesima.-- : una atrocidad- Anonimo0011 : .- Mi Sueño de Team Fortress 2 Mala ortografia, mala gramatica, mala redaccion , parece parte de un diario intimom no esta en el lugar indicado y no tiene calidad.-- : - Anonimo0011 : .-- 01:41 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Five Nights At Fredy's: La Historia Oculta Historias de fanboys, ofendidos en comentarios, para mayor comedia, esto sin siquiera mencionar la calidad de la pasta.-- : los creepypastas de este tema no son mas que una prueba de la plaga de niños rata- Anonimo0011 : .-- 01:44 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : --Cordura (discusión) 14:36 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Un Juego entretenido pero macabro No bastaba con hacer un creepypasta del sobrevalorado juego, si no que es un clichepasta del tipico videojuego.-- : - Anonimo0011 Mis traumas por un videojuego Otra especie de diario intimo sin capacidad de expresion escrita.-- : muy mala- Anonimo0011 Dia 5 Mala redaccion, sobrevaloracion, historia corta y sin sentido.-- : de acuerdo con Ghoster, la redacción es totalmente pésima- Anonimo0011 : .-- 01:49 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Five nights at freddy`s 2 la pesadilla La unica pesadilla que veo posible es a)-Soñar con un niño rata imaginario b)- Soñar con los horrores ortograficos y gramaticos.-- : si comentarios...-Anonimo0011 Noche 8 Pesima redaccion, cliche, historia barata. Para rematar, protagonizada por nuestro "querido" Freddy y sus amigos meca-sobrevalorados.-- : - Anonimo0011 ¿Porque no vienes a mi casa? Pésimo, mala redacción. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:51 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala redaccion, gramatica, idea mal aplicada, una basofia.-- Batthan es muy corto y deja la idea en el aire- Anonimo0011 : No llega a desarrollar la historia, no deja una idea clara, basura.-- : .-- 19:25 7 abr 2015 (UTC) El Ascensión : Pesima escritura, mala ortografia, uso excesivo de signos de puntuacion (- , .), y para rematar, la redaccion pesima.-- : una atrocidad- Anonimo0011 Mi Sueño de Team Fortress 2 Mala ortografia, mala gramatica, mala redaccion , parece parte de un diario intimom no esta en el lugar indicado y no tiene calidad.-- : - Anonimo0011 Five Nights At Fredy's: La Historia Oculta . Fanboys no ocultos Historias de fanboys, ofendidos en comentarios, para mayor comedia, esto sin siquiera mencionar la calidad de la pasta.-- : . los creepypastas de este tema no son mas que una prueba de la plaga de niños rata- Anonimo0011 Un Juego entretenido pero macabro . Clichepasta No bastaba con hacer un creepypasta del sobrevalorado juego, si no que es un clichepasta del tipico videojuego.-- : .- Anonimo0011 Mis traumas por un videojuego . Diario intimo Otra especie de diario intimo sin capacidad de expresion escrita.-- : . muy mala- Anonimo0011 Dia 5 . Mala redaccion, sobrevaloracion, historia corta y sin sentido.-- : . de acuerdo con Ghoster, la redacción es totalmente pésima- Anonimo0011 Five nights at freddy`s 2 la pesadilla . Fanboys La unica pesadilla que veo posible es a)-Soñar con un niño rata imaginario b)- Soñar con los horrores ortograficos y gramaticos.-- : . si comentarios...-Anonimo0011 Noche 8 . Pesima redaccion, cliche, historia barata. Para rematar, protagonizada por nuestro "querido" Freddy y sus amigos meca-sobrevalorados.-- : . - Anonimo0011 Foxy Estamos terminando con los clichepastas de este juego, pero aqui tenemos una especie de trampa. Por momentos parece tener potencial, pero recae en la mala redaccion y los cliches, llevando el posible momento de gloria a ser nada mas que un momento predecible para el lector.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) LA MARIONETA Siguiendo con las nominaciones especiales de nuestro "estimado" juego, esta vez el texto apenas menciona al mismo. Sin embargo, sacando que esta inspirado en algo del juego, esta mal escrito, y tengo grandes sospechas de que es un plagio.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : --Cordura (discusión) 15:24 6 abr 2015 (UTC) : 01:19 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 19:21 7 abr 2015 (UTC) La Música De Marionet Me parecio demasiado corto, no logro desarrollar mucho la historia, y cayo en cliches (música maldita, Pueblo Lavanda, Link...). Como punto adicional (personal), claramente esta el hecho de estar protagonizado por un personaje de aquel juego.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : . No es del todo mala (en comparación de otras creepypastas sobre este juego), si se aumentara más la trama y se repararan los clichés cambiaría mi voto. --Cordura (discusión) 15:24 6 abr 2015 (UTC) Aleister Crowley - Parte I Mas que una creepy, la veo como una introduccion innecesaria y muy corta .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Al final de la escalera Ademas de la pesima redaccion, sin mucho sentido, todo en un solo parrafo .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Agares Night Comete el grave error de no explorar la caida en la locura del protagonista, y hacerle la tipica risa inventada para los psicopatas .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Ahora conocido como Slenderman Un fanboy quiso pasar por loco a Slenderman, no puedo decir mucho mas.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Ahora te toca a ti Muy corto, cliche, incluso creo que es un plagio (no recuerdo la obra original, pero estoy seguro que esta es copia).-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Adán el Loco Nunca vi que a alguien le dijeran el Loco. Mucha ignorancia rodea esta pasta, y para rematar, esta muy mal escrita.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) 20 Claves para Detectar a una Psicópata - Parte I No tiene nada que ver con la wiki, ademas de ser muy corto .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : "20 Razones para eliminar esta Basura".- 20 Claves para Detectar a una Psicópata - Parte II : Ademas de todo lo anterior, se suma una ignorancia bastante grande, y contradiccion entre los puntos. Si alguien es muy inteligente ¿como nova a meditar sus actos?, entre muchas otras cosas.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : .- 1865 No le veo mucho sentido, tampoco mucho de aterrador, no cuenta con la calidad minima.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) "Silencio..." En este caso se mezclan muchas cosas y topicos muy diferentes, no se le da una conexion logica, se omiten detalles, oportunidad desaprovechada.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:37 2 abr 2015 (UTC) "Bellowy"¿Crees que estás a salvo en tu mente? Planteos sin sentido en una historia con una narrativa aceptable en cuanto calidad. No le veo el sentido.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:17 2 abr 2015 (UTC) "C" No dire mucho, solo dire que el hecho de usar flashbacks en textos me parece un tanto extraña y divertida.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:19 2 abr 2015 (UTC) !Déjame en paz¡ Al llegar a este punto del primer "asalto" a mentes trastornadas, lei mas diarios que los que suelo leer semanalmente. Otro psicopata barato (la creepy ya tenia la plantilla, pero no estaba en votacion).-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:14 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : No me parece del todo mala, ojala alguien se anime a arreglarla.-- Hija De Cthulhu Ya para el final de estas nominaciones, un doble "pecado", un psicopata barato, y el intento de introduccion en el complicado circulo de Lovecraft, liando la historia mucho. Partes sin sentido y calidad general realmente baja segun mi criterio.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- Lo que faltaba.... 23:09 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Lo que ellos ven No es mala la idea pero tiene una pésima redacción y muy poca información. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pues discrepo, creo que requiere alargarla un poco nada mas.-- : Si alguien se encarga de mejorarla, tal vez vote en contra. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Plagio: http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/LAGA%C3%91AS_AJENAS .-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Voces en la oscuridad Horror para mis ojos.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:26 3 abr 2015 (UTC) : No perdere tiempo en criticar esto...-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Creepy-Pasta: Resident Evil 5 Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:37 3 abr 2015 (UTC) : Clichepasta: Videojuegos. Esta en particular me dio un poquito de cancer.-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Solo un simple sueño Traductor de Google detected. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pesima traduccion.-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) El Pikachu maligno El típico cartucho maldito... --Usuario:Isabella74 : Mas clichepastas. Todo muy diabolico.-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Have a Nice Day Cliché,y faltas de ortografía. --Cordura (discusión) 18:07 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muchas Faltas De Ortografía. : Como suele pasar, el titulo en ingles es un precedente a una historia de mierda.-- Arack Demasiado corta y no se entiende muy bien la historia. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 18:59 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muy corta para desarrollar mucho, partes sin sentido, pesimo.-- : Parece que el autor la dejo a medias.-- Pandemia . No es nada malo, pero es un the last of us alterno :V. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 19:24 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : ._. .-- : Mala copia de The Last Of Us. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 01:56 6 abr 2015 (UTC) Elementos de la Locura Sin sentido, pésimo para el Wiki, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:03 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Basura mal escrita y pesima.-- : . DOOM Lost Wad Muy mal traducido, la historia es cliche, y cuando acude a cosas mas originales, es predecible.-- : . Lo unico perdido aqui son mis ojos. Doom DE No es mala idea, teniendo en cuenta el juego, sus criaturas y tematica, pero esta mal aprovechado y la redaccion es pesima, historia poco aprovechada.-- : . El Jinete Infernal Un inicio prometedor, aunque el texto esta abandonado hace mucho ya, sin plantilla alguna, por lo tanto, no desarrolla nada, es muy corto.-- : para la continuación de la creepypasta,necesito que el autor me de el permiso.- Ruidos 2.- Demasiado corta, cero suspenso, ni siqueira transmite terror. --Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- : Demasiado corta y poco elaborada como historia, no desarrolla nada.-- Alguien observando Cliche, tema mal abordado, debido a la corta duracion no desarrolla ni sucesos, ni personajes. La redaccion cae por momentos.-- Alison Demented Girl : Titulo en ingles, texto en español. Nada más que decir.-- Alice (You can´t) Pesima trama, redaccion mala, por momentos muy similar a un Killer.-- Alice: you can see it, right? Ademas del titulo en ingles, mala redaccion, trama repetitiva, cliche.-- La Venganza de Mitch : Innecesario, mala redaccion, hace uso de Eyeless Jack. Obra de un fanatico, que otra vez, perjudican la pasta original .-- Eyeless Jack:El origen parte 2 De los 400 origenes,este es uno de los menos serios y peor manejado .-- Eyeless Jack the undead (el muerto vivo) Otro fan-fic pesimo, resalta el dibujo, aunque tampoco tiene mucho esfuerzo. Mala redaccion, trama que invita a insultar y sobrevaloracion .-- Eyeless Jack:El origen Pesima redaccion, ya existe un origen oficial de Eyeless (bastante aceptable) y una version alternativa tambien muy buena.-- Eyeless Jack : Origen Otro origen ridiculo e innecesario.-- Eyeless dragón parte 1 El grado de fanatismo extremo lleva a la creacion de basuras como esta. Una especie de mascota de Eyeless Jack, como si no fuera ridiculo, es un dragon (y tiene 2 partes).-- Eyeless Dragón parte 2 Parte final de esta ridicula ¿pasta? Otra vez los fanaticos destruyen sus "creaciones".-- Mi sueño con eyeless jack Pobre niño, confundido y asustado. Pesima redaccion, no genera nada, gramatica horrorosa, escrita por un niño.-- Mi experiencia creepy-pasta Una especia de Hunter, pero peor (Si, al parecer es posible).-- La pesadilla de un fan Mala redaccion, trama, ortografia. Cambia de primera persona a tercera de la nada.-- El Origen de Ginefire Neko Mala redaccion, hace uso malo de otros pastas, historia bastante pobre y para colmo, muy larga y unida en un solo parrafo gigante.-- Matt Redoock Mala redaccion, trama bastante tonta. Hace uso de tres o cuatro pastas famosas de muy mala forma, sin aprovechar la presencia y haciendo todo para querer formar un personaje famoso, sin siquiera formarlo bien.-- Marta Demon Fanatica de Eyeless que plasma su deseo de encontrarselo. Muy corto y pobre en el sentido literario.-- : . Jessica y Eyeless Jack Fan-fic, fan-girls, gente que arruina la seriedad de la wikia, de las pastas y de su persona.-- : para el fanfic esta wattpad, esta es una wiki de terror- Anonimo0011 : . Fan-fic, fan-shit. Lucy Happy No se puede esperar demasiado de un "escritor" de esa edad. Aun asi, es bastante superior a otros articulos similares, pero sigue siendo un psicopata barato.-- : . Dark Fate- Jill Wilson Espectaculares dibujos, vale, pero es un fan-fic bastante malo en cuanto a calidad de escritura en general.-- : . Yuzu vs Eyeless Clichepasta: Versus. Nunca se esta preparado para estas aberraciones.-- : . Jack the faceless man No entiendo que se supone que sea esto.-- : .- : . Solo en casa : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:23 5 abr 2015 (UTC) : Que va me entraron ganas de arreglarla, cuando la termine lo comunicare aqui.-- : Cambio mi voto, ya termine y espero que se quede.-- 14:21 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Tsdrep : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:36 5 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- : Pesima calidad.-- : . Herobrine y El Servidor Maldito . Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:51 5 abr 2015 (UTC) : Tipico de un niño rata o un troll barato.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 15:33 6 abr 2015 (UTC) : A mi me gusta Minecraft, pero esto no es un creepypasta. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 23:11 6 abr 2015 (UTC) Al parecer el artículo había sido vandalizado. De todos modos, no lo retiro a la espera de ver la opinión de los votantes. --Cordura (discusión) 14:36 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Aun asi me parece malo. Minecraft: El enderman maldito . Muy mala calidad, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:57 5 abr 2015 (UTC) : Una basura total, narrativa, argumento, trama, redaccion, todo esto no tiene cabida dentro de este "¿relato?".-- : --Cordura (discusión) 15:33 6 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Maincra, maincra (ataque epileptico is coming). Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance Se nota que es una pésima traducción, lo más probable es que sea de Google. Además, en mi opinión, esto es teóricamente sólo la descripción de una canción y una historia de fondo en la que está basada, que bien podría ser narrada correctamente en un artículo específico y posteriormente se coloque, por ejemplo, "en este caso se basó la canción tal" en el final de este; digo yo. ' 22:37 5 abr 2015 (UTC)' : .-- : Aca hay un combo, una mala traduccion y una trama/argumento bastante simple, que cae en decadente.-- : . Lo que esconde esa Casa Incoherencias, hay veces que no se sabe de qué está hablando, no existe la puntuación, etc... El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:31 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Scare, la chica maldita Pésima redacción, cliché, todo pasa muy rápido. Debe morir. --Usuario:Isabella74 : expresa lo que sera esto, un cliche demasiado idiota.-- : . Cliche pasta. Como Invocar Al Rake Otro creepy malo de invocación, ademas de que algunas partes están mal redactadas. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 01:32 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : Mala redaccion en partes, mientras que en otras no. Un ritual innecesario y "barato" (en el sentido de la informacion dada para concretar la misma).-- : . Lalo the killer el orijen El titulo esta mal escrito, la historia esta incompleta, y es un killer. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 01:37 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : Los killers se reportan directamente a un administrador (te recomiendo Cordura, es de los mas activo).-- Lego Asesino Sin comentarios. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Originalidad si, mala redaccion si, mala trama y argumento si, cabeza NO.-- : . Experiment nao : Luego de leer esto, tuve 40 tipos de Cánser en los ojos. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Solo espero que muera rapidamente. Basura.-- : . Mys hojos. Sin decisión : Pésimo en todos los sentidos. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pero no de la historia, si no de un escritor que se atreva a publicar esto.-- : . C : Supongo que no hace falta dar explicaciones para esto. --Usuario:Isabella74 : *Silencio*.-- : . La cuenta maldita de minecraft : No, Plagiobrine.-- : . : . Sally.exe : No, Sally.exe, un plagio parcial. Cuando no es plagio,tiene mala redaccion.-- : . : Guia de supervivencia de la creepypasta : Como entrada de blog seria furor y de lo mejor. Lamentablemente fue publicada como una pasta.-- : que un administrador debería subirla en su blog. : . Es pa un blog. Angry Birds : . Muy baja en calidad. : . Arde, Bebe, Arde . Pésima redacción/traducción y además lleno de clichés. Eliminar. : . Lo unico que arde aqui son mis ojos.